


Bedtime

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga microfic. Hotaru frowned and held a stuffed animal under a blanket. She viewed Michiru standing by her bed.





	Bedtime

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

Hotaru frowned and held a stuffed animal under a blanket. She viewed Michiru standing by her bed. 

Michiru smiled. ''You're not sick now. You'll never suffer again,'' she said. Michiru watched as a new smile materialized on Hotaru's face. She remained near Hotaru before the latter fell asleep and vanished.

 

THE END


End file.
